


The Pitter Patter of Tiny Feet

by GingerbreadSandwich



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Baby, IRL yogs, just trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerbreadSandwich/pseuds/GingerbreadSandwich
Summary: Lewis did not expect to find that in the kitchen...((NOT a ship fic in any way shape or form))





	The Pitter Patter of Tiny Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know this fic sounds weird, but trust me on this it's good.

Lewis had just finished a stream in time for lunch. A nice calm “Lewis and Ben Save the World” stream uncharacteristically in the morning today. (Note from the creator, I have never watched Lewis and Ben Save the World and I do not know if these streams are in the morning) Lewis happily walked into the kitchen to eat, I don’t know, a salad or whatever Lewis eats, isn’t he vegan?  
Walking into the kitchen, well, perhaps if he had never set foot in there that morning, things would have been better.

“Morning Lewis!” Duncan chirped happily, a big smile on his face.

“...Duncan, what are you holding?”

Duncan held a bundle of blankets, something moving and wiggling inside.

“...Duncan, do I even want to know what that is?”

Duncan’s smile grew, absolute pride in his eyes, “Oh Lewis! Something great has happened! My experiment worked!”

“...What experiment?” 

A squeaking sound sounded from inside the little bundle of blankets “Lewis, I want you to meet Amanda!” Duncan pulled down the blankets to reveal a face. A face with a long snout, and many, many sharp little teeth.  
“...Duncan why did you bring a lizard into the office?”

Duncan scoffed, “Amanda is not something as plain as a lizard! She’s a velociraptor!”

Lewis sighed, goddamnit why did things always happen in the office that shouldn’t be happening in an office, why did he expect any less coming into the kitche- wait, a velociraptor?

“D-Duncan you can’t be serious, that’s just a lizard, did you set something up with Sjin?” 

“Don’t be rude! Amanda is certainly a velociraptor, she would eat a lizard in one bite! Wouldn’t you baby girl? You would!” He cooed at the baby… whatever that was. As the baby wiggled more, sharp little weird looking claws poked out from under the bundle of blankets.

“Fine ok, let’s say this is an actual velociraptor, how did you manage to do something that no one has ever managed to do, that no scientist has ever managed throughout our years of history as a species we have never come close to reanimating the dinosaurs from fossils, how did you do it?"

“Oh you know, coffee maker, chicken egg and boom! Dinosaur.”

“...What.”

“Oh Lewis, it’s really not that hard! I used the coffee bean grinder to grind the dinosaur bones to extract the dna!”

“THAT’S NOT HOW THAT WORKS?? Wait where did you get a fucking DINOSAUR BONE?”

“Haha, f-found it on the street?” He laughed nervously.

Lewis felt his phone buzz in his hand, he looked glancing over a news headline notification “Stolen! Velociraptor bones gone missing overnight from the London Natural History Museum!”

“Duncan,” Lewis placed a hand on his head to calm his oncoming headache, “I feel like I should be yelling at you, but I just can’t tell what’s going on.”

Duncan shrugged, “It’s not that hard to understand.” ‘Amanda’ made a little clicking sound in her bundle and a few chirps. Duncan held her up a bit more so Lewis could see her, “I think Amanda likes you! Oh! She could be your godchild!”

“What.”

“You have two godchildren now! I, of course, made everyone in the office a godparent and-”

“Wait, stop stop, STOP. What do you mean by two? T-there’s only Amanda... right?”

Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but a scream from the other room interrupted him. He stopped and smiled, “Lewis, I’m a father of 30 beautiful raptors now!” He said, teary eyed. 

“FUCKING WHAT” Lewis bolted out of the room.

Duncan, meanwhile, had placed Amanda on his hip in one arm as he pulled his phone out of his pocket with his free hand to text. **Kim! I’m happy to announce you’re the godmother of four beautiful baby girls!**

**Author's Note:**

> After the recent many pictures of Sammy the doggo, I feel like Duncan is the type to be like "Do you want to see my son?" And then show 10000 pictures of his puppy.  
> I might write more of this, because I actually have more lore to this dumb scenario.


End file.
